I'm Your Biggest Fangirl
by Invader Designia
Summary: A remake of a certain Spongebob episode-with some Soul Eater characters an OC or two. Please leave a review if you have the time! Reviews make us feel all warm and fuzzy inside!


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Spongebob, but someday we will won't we Alanna?

A/N: 'K so this really has nothing to do with Soul Eater, it's just Alanna was watching Spongebob the other day (wow she's a dork-and she said that not me-) and thought how much this compared to her fangirliness of Death the Kid. It's basically the same thing as that Spongebob episode, except with different characters…So I wasn't exactly sure whether to put it as a Spongebob crossover or not.

R&R pwease!

I'm Your Biggest Fangirl

At a Soul Eater cast party.

Alanna: OMG! Designia, we are actually at a Soul Eater Cast Party! Look there's Maka!

Designia: touch.

Maka: /weird look/

Security guard: Don't touch!

Alanna: and Liz!

Designia: touch.

Security guard: I said don't touch!

Alanna: And look! It's Tsubaki!

Designia: touch!

Security guard: Do I have to follow you all day?

Alanna: And…OH MY FREAKIN' HECK! It's Death the Kid!

Designia: what's the big deal?

Alanna: He's amazing, if I were to touch the hem of his symmetrical jacket, maybe some of his awesomeness would rub off on me!

Designia: Alanna, as a friend, I have to say that's really geeky, OMG! Shinigami-Sama!

Shinigami-Sama: /looks at Designia and then takes off running/

Designia: wait Shinigami-Sama come back! I have to touch you! /runs off to touch soul/

Kid is answering his fan-club questions.

Kid: symmetry? Oh yes, symmetry is most definitely everything!

Fans: /writing on notebook/ symmetry is everything!

Kid: Next question.

Fans: /notebook/ nest question

Alanna: Hi Kid.

Kid: hello, what is your question?

Alanna: Hi kid.

Kid: hello creep, next question, you way in the back!

Alanna: /is the one in the back/ Hi Kid!

Kid: *groans*

Alanna: /somehow got onstage by Kid/ Hi Kid! I'm your biggest fangirl…

Kid: you're too kind. SECURITY!

Alanna: I'll do anything for you Kid!

Kid: Ok then, jump off a building!

Alanna: /is seen in the background through a window jumping off a building, then ends up back onstage/

Alanna: anything!

Kid: uuumm, ok, then hit yourself in the face.

Alanna: /takes out club and whacks herself in the face/

Kid: Didn't that hurt!

Alanna: /pulls out HUGE club with spikes on it/ Do you want it to hurt Kid?

Kid: *laughs* I like you! You should come to a battle with me and be my cheerleader!

Pattie & Liz: /whispering/ no Kid, no! She's a dork!

Kid: /also whispering/ Listen, it's not like she's going to become another one of my weapons, that's impossible! I just want to see how much violence she can take before she throws up!

Liz & Pattie: *snicker*

At a battle

Alanna: WOW! This is…AWESOME!

Battle is over.

Kid: she didn't throw up from all of the blood…

Liz & Pattie: aawww….

Alanna: another one! Another one!

Kid: No! Couldn't you see that we were trying to get rid of you?

Alanna: But Kid, I'm your biggest fangirl!

Kid: So were they! /points to many girls throwing up in a garbage can/

Fangirl 1: Hey it's Kid!

Fangirl 2: We love you Kid!

Kid: yeah, whatever.

Alanna: /starts crying/

Maka: Oh, now look what you made her do! It's ok, not everyone can impress Kid…

Alanna: He could've at least acknowledged me on my perfect symmetry! My whole body is symmetrical!

Kid: IT IS! WOW! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!

Alanna: /fangirl scream, then glomps on Kid/

Kid: a little too close.

After the party

Designia: Alanna, I hoped you learned something. Fangirliness is to be contained within the body.

Alanna: Yeah, I figured that when Kid called the security guard.

Designia: Oh well, come along Shinigami-Sama.

Soul is tied up in a wagon.

Alanna: Des, why is Shinigami-Sama tied up in your red wagon? He's only your second favorite character!

Designia: He wouldn't let me touch him! And then he grew on me…I can't let him go now! He's coming home with me!

Alanna: Someone is going to be ticked!

Shinigami-Sama: /muffled scream/

A/N: Well that's it. Not exactly a masterpiece, but ya know how that goes. Kid would never really answer fangirl questions. Click the pretty blue words below. It will only take a second and you know you want to…


End file.
